


A Cuppa Stolen Tea

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for msilverstar, who requested Jed/Aidan/Adam with more bromance and a side of sexy-times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cuppa Stolen Tea

With three, it’s inevitable that there are always _majorities_ and minorities. 

Adam’s not sure how he’s wound up in the minority all the time, is all. True, Jed and Aidan are louder and more brash, more charming, more... _outgoing_ , but he’d thought logic and sense would win out at least one of these times. He doesn’t know why it’s always his trailer they turn up in during reshoots with grave faces like there’s bad news afoot. 

He’s learned that there never actually is bad news. It’s a game to them, like they’re no better than children. “Aidan, you, I understand,” he sighs. “Jed? You’re a mature man.” He’s a mature man with an agreement that dalliances on set are not to be spoken of and must be approved. Adam’s not sure what to think about the fact that he and Aidan are approvable. 

Good? 

He should probably feel good about that.

Still, Adam is absolutely not going to continue falling for this. He is a grown man and he is well beyond caring about how sad and puppy-like the two of them can look when they want something. Usually, it’s either something he’s just warmed up in the microwave or it has to do with the fresh pot of tea just brewed. 

Seeing as he’s got a nice cuppa in his hands, he can already anticipate what’s coming next.

He tries to shy away, tries to protect his cup, but it’s far too late. “No, no, no,” Adam protests, but Jed swoops in and grabs the cup like it’s meant for him all along, holding it out so Aidan can lean forward and sip at the liquid with a bothersome slurp that’s clearly intended to annoy. Adam sighs and resigns himself to pouring a new one.

“Why doesn’t Dean have to put up with this? Or Richard? Or James?” Adam complains.

“Well, off the top of my head, we’re not sleeping with Dean or Richard or James,” Aidan narrates back.

“Not that the thought hasn’t crossed a mind,” Jed interjects. “Good tea, Ads, really,” he praises, settling in Adam’s favourite comforter in the corner of the trailer. “But really, once you start getting outside of the triangle shape, things get a bit too complicated and we’ve all got people to go back to. No sense dragging in more complication.”

Adam returns to his tea, ignoring the frisson of pleasure ignited at the mere reminder that he’s sleeping with two insanely gorgeous, fit men. 

And that’s why he’s happy to let them run rampant in his trailer with their hangdog faces and their stealing of everything dear to him and so many more things that gets on his last nerve. Really, he’s lucky to have this.

On that thought, he grasps Aidan by the chin when he’s rummaging through Adam’s cupboards for biscuits and plants a firm kiss on his lips, doing the same to Jed when he least suspects it. 

“And what exactly was that for?” Aidan wonders, blinking in that hapless and innocent way he has that makes him look like he’s barely made it out of his teenage years.

“Consider it a clue as to what you’ll be doing later to make up for all the tea and biscuit theft,” Adam says, calmly prying his script from Jed’s hands and offering a sublimely pleased smile as he relaxes on his couch. “We all have to benefit somehow, don’t we?”

And really, if this is how Adam gets to benefit, then he is a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
